Phoebe Potter
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Twins Harry and Phoebe Potter knew nothing of the magical world they were a huge part of. The day they turn eleven everything they know, changes. They were The Twins Who Lived.
1. The a Twins Who Lived

October 31st 1981 was a dark and dreary night. The air was cold, almost as if it had sensed the tragedy that had unfolded. On a small suburban street in Little Whinging in Surrey, was very tall and unusually dressed man. The man was Albus Dumbledore. He made his way down the streets and just as he passed the sign that read Privet Drive, his long silver hair (that matched his equally as long silver beard) blew in the breeze. Behind his half moon spectacles that where perched upon his crooked nose, his blue eyes twinkled as he pulled out a peculiar, cylinder shaped contraption.

To many, this would be a strange sight to see, but to some, it would be perfectly normal. Albus Dumbledore was a wizard. The cylinder was called a Deluminator. With the magic it possesed he was able to, one at a time, pinch the light from each street lamp. It left the well lit street in a dark shadow. As he pocketed the device, there was a quiet "meow."

Albus Dumbledore looked to the ground to find a grey tabby cat looking right back up at him "I should've known you would be here...Professor McGonogall."

He he watched as the cat transformed and in its placed stood a tall and slender witch, Minervra McGonogall "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted, adjusting her small, oval framed glasses "Are the rumours true, Albus?" She questioned, stepping into place beside the male wizard as they headed down the street.

He nodded solemnly "I'm afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad."

"And the children? The boy and the girl." She asked, looking up at the man.

Albus glanced at his companion "Hagrid is bringing them."

Minerva frowned "Do you think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

The male smiled "Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

The pair came to a stop as the rumble of an engine sounded near by. Spinning in their heels they could see a bright light in sky, approaching between the trees. As it got closer, it became clear that it was a motorcycle, flying through the air, been ridden by one Rubeus Hagrid.

It's tires screeched as it was lowered to the ground, skidding to as top in front of the elder witch and wizard. Hagrid pulled his goggles off his round face, and rested them on top of his bushy, black hair. "Professor Dumbledore sir... professor McGonogall." He greeted, his bushy beard, twitching as he smiled and threw his long, large leg over the bike and stepped off.

As he stood, the pair strained to looked up at him. Hagrid was a very large man. He stood over 8 feet tall and was three times as wide as the average person. "You had no problems I trust, Hagrid?" Albus questioned.

Hagrid shook his head "No sir, little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." He chuckled, glancing down at the two babies, swaddled to his chest in a large sling "Try not to wake them." He said, passing the two children over. He gave the boy to Professor Dumbledore and the girl to Professor McGonogall before the three continued down the empty street.

Minervra frowned as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms "Albus, do you really think it safe, leaving them here with these people? I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable... They really are."

Albus sighed as they made their way up the driveway of Number 4, Privet Drive "The only they have." He reminded the witch.

She shook her head "These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that doesn't know their names." She protested.

"Exactly." Albus nodded "They are far better off, brought up away from all of that... Until they are ready." He told the witch before gently, placing the boy in the doorstep mat.

Minervra reluctantly set the baby girl beside him. Hagrid sniffed gaining attention the elder wizard "There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." Hagrid nodded before Albus bent down and placed an envelope addressed to Mr and Mrs Dursleys on top of the children's blankets "Good luck, Harry and Phoebe Potter."


	2. Like Magic

Almost ten dreadful years had passed since the night the Potter twins had been delivered on the Dursley's doorstep. Vernon Dursley was a large and miserable man, his beady blue eyes glared at those around him. His wife Petunia was a severe looking woman, her gaunt face, twisted into a grimace as she passed judgment on those she deemed different. Their son Dudley was no better. He was a spoilt, overweight boy. With only a few weeks between him and the twins, the three where forced to grow up together. His favourite hobby was to be as cruel as possible to his cousins and his friends in school loved to join in any chance they could.

As the family of three busied themselves around the house, two children were still fast asleep. In the cupboard under the stairs, lay the Potter twins. For as long they could remember, Harry and Phoebe had shared and lived in that cupboard.

Phoebe's nose twitched as something cold touched her face. Blinking her eyes open, she she groggily swatted the intrusion away "Ugh... Harry get your foot out of my face." She muttered.

The boy groaned and muttered "Five more minutes."

Phoebe rolled her cerulean, blue eyes as she sat up, pushing behind her ear, a strand of inky black hair that had escaped from her messy ponytail. Sighing as she looked at her watch, reluctantly given to her from her Aunt Petunia after she had gotten a new one last Christmas. Groaning as she saw that Harry definitely would not get an extra five minutes, not on this day.

A swift, incessant banging on the cupboard door jolted Harry awake "Get up! Up!" Their Aunt Petunia instructed sternly, sliding open the lock before the clicking of her heels disappeared down the hall. Phoebe reached over and pulled on the light as her brother sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes that were identical to his sisters.

As he pushed his bangs back, the peculiar lightening bolt shaped scar was visible. Phoebe had one aswell. Hers was on the inside of her left wrist. When the twins asked their Aunt and Uncle about the scars they were briefly told "You each got them in the car crash that killed your parents." and nothing more.

"Thanks." Harry muttered when Phoebe passed him his round glasses, the broken bridge being held together with scotch tape.

Thundering footsteps rushed down the stairs before suddenly stopping "Wake up cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley exclaimed jumping up and down on the steps.

Phoebe blew the dust that fell from above out of her mouth as Harry shook hid head of messy black hair "Ugh I almost forgot about his birthday!" Harry complained.

Phoebe smirked "As if the Dursley's would ever let you forget 'Duddykins' birthday."

Harry chuckled as he pulled on a pair of socks, not before pulling off a spider, no longer phased by them after the years spent in the spider riddled, cupboard. Phoebe let out a squeak as she saw the eight legged creature, no matter how long she had lived amongst them, her fear never went away. She was very thankful her brother who always took care of them. Smirking as he picked up another pair of socks, he checked them over before handing them to his sister who sent him a grateful grin.

"C'mon we best get a move on." Harry mumbled, opening the door. Phoebe followed after him just as he climbed out. Suddenly Harry was pushed back into the bed, taking his with him. The twins let out matching groans as they lay in a heap, scowling as they heard their cousins laughter fade down the hall. "You alright?" Harry questioned as he rolled off his sister.

Phoebe patted down her body before nodding "Yeah, no broken bones." She chuckled weakly causing Harry to shake his head as he climbed out to the hall "What about you?" She asked as he helped her stand up out of the cupboard.

Harry nodded, adjusting his glasses "I'm good."

Making their way way into the buzzing kitchen, the twins faces scrunched up in equal distaste as they witnessed Petunia pinching Dudley's cheeks as she cooed at him, like he was still a bouncing baby boy while Vernon sat at the dining table, bulbous nose buried in the newspaper as he waited on his breakfast.

Petunia glanced up and noticed her niece and nephew "Finally! Cook breakfast and try not to burn anything, can't have you ruining Duddy's special day."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The twins answered in unison, voices monotone.

Harry headed towards the oven to take care of the bacon in the frying pan whist Phoebe made her way to the toaster and popped in some bread. "How many are there?" Dudley questioned his parents as Phoebe set out the butter and jam on the table.

"36 counted them myself." his father told him proudly, bushy moustache, twitching as he smiled, setting down his newspaper.

"36?!" Dudley questioned incredulously "But last year, last year I had 37!" Dudley protested as Harry and Phoebe served the breakfast that had made.

Vernon gulped "Well some are them are bigger then last years." he tried to reason as the twins shared an exasperated look.

Dudley scowled "I don't care how big they are!"

Petunia quickly scrambled to cheer her son up "No, no, no this is what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents how's that pumpkin?"

Phoebe and Harry rolled their eyes, unintentionally in sync as they glared into the back of their cousins head. They were fed up. No matter how much Dudley got, it would just never be enough.

* * *

The family all headed out the door towards the car, but just as Harry and Phoebe where about to climb in their Uncle Vernon made them come to a halt "I'm warning you two right now. Any funny business, any at all... and you won't get any meals for a week. Get in."

The twins exchanged a look before climbing into the car. They were used to the treatment. Unexplainable things happened often around them. It seemed no matter how much you got their hair, it would grow back over night. Or when Dudley and his band of goons chased the twins, they would somehow appear on the roof.

Phoebe sighed as she looked out the window as they turned out if the street. Her eyes took in all the happy families in the park and she couldn't help but wish that she and Harry had what those children did. Parents who were alive and loved them.

* * *

The group had ventured round the zoo and had now reached 'The Reptile House'. The five stood by an enclosure were a snake was sleeping. "Make it move!" Dudley ordered his dad.

Vernon knocked on the glass before huffing at the sleeping snake. "Move!" Dudley shouted whilst knocking on the glass like his father"Move!"

"He's asleep!" Harry exclaimed at him before shaking his head and looking back at the snake.

"He's boring" Dudley retorted, before walking away with his parents to another enclosure.

Phoebe sighed "Sorry about him." she apologised looking down at the snake.

"He doesn't understand what it's like to be lying there day after day." Harry started.

Phoebe nodded "Watching people press their ugly faces in on you." She finished for him.

The snake nodded and the twins jaws dropped. "Y‐You can hear us?" Phoebe asked, sharing a look with her brother.

The snake nodded again. "It's just, we've never talked to a snake before." Harry admitted.

"Do you- Do you talk to people often?" Phoebe asked hesitantly, feeling quite silly.

The snake shook his head this time. "You're from Burma aren't you?" Harry asked, "Is it nice there? Do you miss you family?"

The snake looked over at a sign in answer making the twins follow it's eyes. The sign read 'Bred In Captivity'' before the two looked back at the snake. "I see. That's us too." Harry said making Phoebe nod in agreement.

"We never knew our parents either." she told it.

"Mummy! Dad! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted pushing the twins to the ground. They groaned slightly before looking up and glaring at their cousin. Suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the open enclosure.

Harry and Phoebe looked to each other in shock before broad grins spread across their faces. The snake slithered out of it's enclosure, making its way passed the twins who lay sprawled on the ground, "Thanks." it hissed.

The twins nodded, wide eyed "Any time."

They watched as people around them freaked out and ran away screaming. When Petunia and Vernon came over they noticed their son and Petunia let out a loud shriek. The twins were still smiling at the situation when their Uncle Vernon turned to look at them. The smiles dropped from their faces as they gulped, because they just knew by the look in his beady eyes as he glared down at them that Vernon knew they somehow had something to do with the incident and would now have to face their punishment.

* * *

As the family walked back inside their house, Petunia was coddling her son who had been wrapped up in a blanket as he shuddered. Vernon grabbed the twins by their hair, "What happened?!" he asked.

"We swear, we don't know." Harry pleaded, gripping onto his uncles hand, trying to relieve the the pressure as he pulled on his hair.

Phoebe winced "One minute the glass was there, then the next it was gone, like magic!" She told him before Vernon threw them into their cupboard under the stairs and closing the door with a bang.

Vernon glared through the small slot on the door "There is no such thing as magic!" He hissed before slamming the slot closed, leaving the twins encased in darkness.

Harry sighed as he grabbed his sisters hand, pulling her into his side "Everything will be alright." He assured, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as she rested her head on her brothers shoulders.

"Promise?" Phoebe sniffed.

"Promise."


End file.
